Fukai Mori
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: Hiei can leave to Makai forever. But that would mean to break Kurama's heart NONYAOI!and leave Yukina with Kuwabara. But this is his last chance. Can he do it? Fluff, don't like don't read


Fukai mori

This is a one shot I made for Yu Yu Hakusho using the lyrics from Inuyasha second ending song 'Fukai mori'.

I don't own YYH or 'Fukai mori', by the way.

Kurama had been trying for weeks now to persuade Hiei on staying in Ningenkai. Hiei always treated Kurama with the usual "hn" and left. He considered Kurama egoistical for trying to keep him into a world he doesn't belong to.

Hiei smiled sadly. The only thing that still kept him in this world full of sentimental weaklings was his sister.

Yukina still didn't know Hiei was his older brother, so she was still in Ningenkai, although sometimes she felt like she knew him forever and she felt some sort of bonding between them.

Hiei had again the opportunity to leave to Makai, but this time it would be forever. His heart was torn between his feelings for Yukina (if he stayed here he could protect her from the baka Kuwabara) and his freedom. Kurama counted too, but for the last few weeks, their relationship began colder and colder. Kurama didn't seem to be as before.

Hiei sighed and jumped down from his tree. He had to leave now, before these stupid feelings will become so strong that he won't be able to control them. A voice in his head protested against this rush.

Don't leave without saying goodbye to them…

"Don't you tell me what to do" Hiei snapped

Surely you don't want to return to that place like this

"Yes, I do. And neither you, nor that baka kitsune will stop me"

You forgot your sister

"Yukina. She'll be just fine in Ningenkai without me"

_'I'm sure that the heart I left behind_

_still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest_

_Exhausted, without the strength to search_

_people vanish into the infinite darkness._

_If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now'_

Hiei chased away a tear.

You're crying that annoying voice told him

"Hn. Like you're going to tell anyone"

A bush moved on a side. Hiei removed his katana, ready to chop anyone who might disturb him.

"Kurama"

"Hiei"

"Go away, Fox, I'm not in the mood for some more lectures"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Some stupid voice in my head that wanted me to stay here"

"Oh" Kurama chuckled

"What is so funny, Fox?"

"Nothing. Listen, I wanted to ask you something."

"Nani?"

"When are you going to tell Yukina you're her older brother?"

"Never"

"Why?"

"I've already told you. She wouldn't want a murderer for a brother. She is fine by herself"

"Why don't you let her decide that?"

"Decide what?"

"Let her decide if she wants to love you or not"

"She won't"

"You can't know"

_'As we live on,_

_we lose a little bit more._

_Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,_

_we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out'_

Hiei walked on, leaving Kurama behind.

"Where are you going?"

"Where else? To Makai"

"But if you go now you will never return"

"Fine by me. Leave, Kurama. No matter what you do or say, you won't be able to stop me. And neither will that stupid voice in my head"

"Fine"

Kurama ran away, tears falling on his cheeks. Of course, Hiei couldn't know this. He kept on walking…

_'__The days pass by and change,_

_without us even realizing how blue the sky really is._

_Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,_

_and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!_

_If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again'_

Kurama entered the house. He knew that if Hiei made up his mind, no one could get him to change it.

Yukina was in Genkai's temple, watching the cherry trees blossom; Kurama entered quickly and closed the door behind him. He ran to his room, but Yukina managed to look at his face. It looked like he had been crying.

"Kurama-kun?" she asked softly

No answer. She knocked at the door, still receiving no answer, so she gently pushed the door open. Kurama sobbed in a corner.

"Kurama-kun, what's wrong?"

_'As we live on,_

_we lose a little bit more._

_Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,_

_we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out_

_We live our lives_

_wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Closing off_

_the way back,_

_we walk on for eternity._

_We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,_

_unable to cry out, for eternity...'_

"Hiei is leaving. I couldn't stop him"

Yukina patted him on his back affectionately.

"Hiei doesn't feel too good here. We have to let him go"

"Yukina, he told me not to tell you, but…if he leaves, it won't matter anymore"

"What, Kurama-kun?"

"He is your brother, the one you're looking for"

Yukina's eyes shot wide in surprise. She had felt the connection between them, but…she never thought…Yukina stood up and ran.

'_The days pass by and change,_

_without us even realizing how blue the sky really is_

_Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,_

_and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!_

_If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again'_

Hiei was now in front of the small hole. His way home.

"Home?"

Yukina had told him once that home is not the place you were born; it was the place that made you feel good. She was starting to call Ningenkai 'home'.

She was so beautiful and sweet that she could easily fit in this world. Everyone liked her. Except for Kurama and Yukina, no one liked him. And his friendship with Kurama was over now. He had felt sadness in Kurama's voice when the Fox said 'fine' and then ran away. He knew that things will never be the same. He could give up Kurama, and he will. But…

"Nii-chan"

A soft voice spoke, making him turn around.

"Why…Yukina. You know?"

"Yes, I do"

"Who told you? Grr, I'll kill the bastard"

"No. I realized I cared about you even before I met you…and I felt a strange bond between us many times, even though…I never actually paid attention to it before"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I love you. And if I can't have you next to me, at least I could come to say goodbye"

"Yukina…I was a murdered, a thief. I've done things that I'm not proud of…"

"Yes, you have. You made Kurama cry and you kept this secret for too long. But it doesn't matter to me. You are my brother, and I love you no matter what. Now it's my turn to ask you, why are you leaving?"

"I have to go home"

"Are you sure that Makai is your home?"

Hiei frowned.

"Makai is the only place for me"

Yukina went closer and hugged him closely. She began to cry silently.

"I don't want to lose you now that I found you"

"But…"

Without him controlling it, a hand moved on his sister's head and it began to caress her slowly.

Hiei hugged her back.

"Yukina, I can't stay here. I can't live here"

"Yes, you can"

"We are different. You are king and gentle and everyone loves you. You fit perfectly in a world full of feelings, whereas I…I just can't live here. It's infecting me too; I have to go before it's too late"

Hiei had been holding the portal-remote Koenma had given him. But to caress his sister, he dropped it. The portal-gate began to shrink.

Hiei noticed it, but stood still. Big shining gems fell at his feet, and he didn't want to let his sister go.

The gate eventually closed. Hiei closed his eyes too. Yukina looked up at her brother.

_'Believing (in you), now I begin my journey with you,_

_in search of the light'_

Yukina took her brother's hand and together they walked towards life.

The end

DeeDee: So, How was it? Send reviews, send reviews, please!

Hiei: You little…you made Kurama and Yukina cry! I'm gonna kill you!

Kurama: It was okay…I would have cried if you really really left.

Yukina: Nii-chan!

Hiei: What? Who told her?

DeeDee: looking at the ceiling and whistling

Hiei: NOW I'm gonna kill you… removes katana

DeeDee: What for? All I did was to let her read the story…

Yukina: Thanks for telling me, DeeDee. The story is great!

Hiei: mutter Great…

DeeDee: Anyway, please review! I'll write more one shots if I survive! Bye! leaves

Hiei: Hn. Good point. If you survive. follows her

DeeDee: Aaaaaaaaargh! Save me, Kurama!" running

Kurama: sweat drop

Like really, the end


End file.
